


A secret important question

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [213]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gen, Secrets, Teen Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Rosie asks her dad an important question.





	A secret important question

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Notjustmom!

“Dad?” Rosie was sitting at the kitchen table.

Smiling, doing that thing-with-peas that Sherlock loves, John replies “Yes…” .

“Got a question… A real one.”

Putting down his spatula, John turns to watch their daughter, frowning. “What’s wrong, do you need help with something?”

“No, everything's fine.” She bites her lips a bit, as she did when she was a bit stressed out. “But…”

“But…?” John repeats patiently.

“How did you know?”

 _Oh… That’s about that._  Playing clueless, he asks. “Know what, darling?”

“That papa was the one?” She knew that her mom was important, but his real love was Sherlock.  _And it’s ok._

“The first time I saw him, I was… not only swept off my feet but finally able to walk and run _alone_ because I had _him_ by my side. He took my breath away but at the same time I was able to really breathe for the first time in months. That first case, I killed a man for him. I’m not proud of it of course, but I would do it over in a heartbeat. And… when he disappeared I was so lost and alone again like someone ripped out a piece of my soul.”

“Oh, Daddy…” Rosie hugs her crying dad with force. “You help me a lot, thank you. And careful! The risotto is burning!”


End file.
